Cherry Flavored Bullets
by Migu-chan
Summary: Love is never a planned part in hatred, revenge or insanity. Sakura Kinomoto is sick of the gang violence and deaths in her family, she's sick of being alone, and slowly she feels the the memories she once held so dear are driving her insane.
1. Bubblegum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of its characters.**

Miggy Notes: I haven't been able to write a damn thing since 05', decently at least since everything that has come out of my writing has been under decent. It dawned upon me that I never wrote a story about something like this, with my favorite pairing kept. And it fascinated me…. Well I hope the ones who read enjoy. And like always, one review keeps me going when my mind is full! And as always, Thanks for clikin' yall!

**Bubblegum**

Sticky and annoying as it is sweet, with a sigh Sakura kicked the can that was perfectly perched to the side of the curb. _ It's been the second time this week, can't they understand?_ She thought as she tried to hoist up her damaged back-pack, which was currently tearing with every step she took.

Sakura Kinomoto, granted that she hated gangs, the world itself seemed completely consumed in its violence and dirty deeds, the world by which meaning the only person she adored almost as much as she did her father. As she made her way home, 17 year old Sakura reached an aching arm to pet the side of her bleeding head.

It hurt a lot, and she decided she could never grow her hair long again. Three years it had been since her father died, her mother dying at birth only left her and her brother to fend for themselves, which was mainly Touya fending for the both of them, since they decided that she would finish school and become someone… someone… not like Touya.

She felt blood overflow her mouth and coughed a bit, "Fuck." She cursed as she leaned over a bit more and coughed, causing pain to spasm all over her body. _The bitch who punched me this time was strong. _She thought and sucked on her wounded lip hard, and swallowing. She'd have to stitch up the cut herself, which she had to learn to over the years. Seeing as she was roughed up like this more than usual while in school, sometimes she wished she wasn't orphaned from her parents and left with a brother who made silly decisions.

She wished that he never got into drugs and that god damned gang… She wished that it was like it was back then. When Daddy was an archeologist prof. and she was a child free to be a child. Not a teenager struggling in school, and fighting off gangs from the opposing sides of her brother just so they could hurt his weaknesses.

Sometimes she wondered if he even cared, seeing as how he joined the stupid thing because of his ex-lover, Yukito. She admitted that he was a kind soft spoken man when she first set eyes on him; they were good friends and shared similar interests. But ever since this gang business they had to end their relationship because apparently… "No gays join gangs."

Tears glazed over her eyes and Sakura wiped at the roughly. After classes she'd have to actually work two jobs to help support them both, and on top of that since Touya came home late from "supporting" them, he'd just throw his ass down on the couch, crack open a beer and lay there until the morning, when he had to go to work again.

Getting through the gated location of their apartments she made her way through the waiting area, the maze of townhouses and found her own perched on a small hill, concealed by many other houses. She liked where she lived, since it was cheap and she didn't really have any problems with the neighbors.

Upon arriving inside the apartment ,however, there was a constant smell of pot and alcohol, she sighed and noticed the bags that her brother was packing. Yesterday that had just had a fight; he was leaving the house to move in with Yukito. And aside from him helping her pay the rent and everything going a complete disaster, she knew she'd lose her brother eventually as well.

She walked toward the stairs, where faint music was being played. As she stepped in her room she noticed the body sitting on her bed, "Aren't you supposed to be out having another one of your 'meetings' Touya?" Sakura asked, blood coming in short little drips from her mouth.

Touya's head shot up to her face, his pupils dilating. "What happened?"

Sakura smiled a little, her teeth all bloody, "Your gang reputation is what happened. Did you think I was going t be safe transferring yet again to another school? You think your 'homies' can protect me?" Sakura said sarcastically, seeing Touya's face become angrier than sorry now.

"Listen-"

"Spare me." She said while walking across her bedroom and into her personal bathroom, taking out the disinfecting kit she had ready at all times. "I don't need the bull shit you give me about being safe, and it never happening again. " She spat while she worked on the cuts in her mouth. Touya stilled and looked to the side, his hand reaching to scratch one of the tattoos on his arm. "I'm sorry…" He said, pent up rage in his voice, "I don't know what else to do to protect you…" He said, and with that Sakura looked to him, she knew the rage in his eyes weren't at her.

"Don't make me stay here anymore." She spoke and looked away, "If you want to protect me so much then send me away, to another part of Japan, or even further-"

"Are you insane?"

Her patience was gone.

"Are you? Look whose fucking talking! You're the one that refuses to leave because of someone who won't even bat an eye for you!" She shouted seeing him flex slightly, she knew he was trying not to hit her, as he tried many times before when her tongue became too loose.

"I want to go to China, to Hong Kong." Sakura said with an angry-calm expression. "I can't be here anymore; I can't live this shit life. At least over there I'll have Tomoyo." Sakura spoke while she turned back to her cuts.

"You have me right here-"

"You're never here."

"…"

After that they said nothing else to each other, Touya leaving her room and shutting the door with a hard slam. "I'm going, whether you like it or not." Sakura said calmly while she applied the rubbing alcohol to one of her outside wounds. After hearing no answer, frustrated tears came out, not from the rubbing alcohol, and not from her brother's indifference.

_I miss Dad…_

Sighing she finished fixing up her wounds while she put everything away and got up. She wasn't hungry, nor was she in the mood to eat; she walked to her bed and threw herself on it. Deciding that the aches all the way down to her bones were due to getting her ass kicked by 3 boys and 2 girls today, and that the gangs that Touya was against, indeed showed no mercy.

_I hate sticky situations. _ She thought while her eyes glazed over and became heavy.

"_Daddy?" A small voice sounded in her head. _

"_Yes Sakura?"_

"_What happens when you get bubblegum in your hair?"_

"_You get it out."_

"_How? If you cut it you ruin your hair." Sakura said in a huff while her father laughed. _

A sad smile crept Sakura's eyes as she remembered.

"_No hun, you don't cut it, that would only cause it to worsen and now only that- you'd mess up your beautiful hair." He spoke petting her hair, finding the sticky piece there. _

"_Then what do we do?" _

He always had a solution to everything. Sometimes Sakura wondered if her father was all knowing since he knew too much about everything... and out of all the decision he could have made. ..

"_You put ice on it so it'll get hard. Then after that it should come right off."_ Her father's voice echoed in her mind, as thoughtful as they tortured her. He was so smart…

"_You're so smart daddy!"_

_It was my fault he died_.. She thought sadly as a tear ran down her eyes, falling on the bed sheets at an angle, the sting on her lip lessening, her medicine taking affect.

"_I love you Daddy! I love you so much!" _

He yet…he was stupid… stupid enough… to jump infront of that gun that should of killed me instead of him…

"_So very much!"_

"Daddy…" She whispered, a little sob escaping her throat. "Daddy I need you…" She cried helplessly in her pillow.

"I hate…" Her crying died down as her breath exhaled, she was becoming sleepy. "Bubblegum…"

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Admitted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of its characters.**

Miggy Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! OO so many! And I'm sorry about not updating my other works... Writers block is a major pain Dx

**Admitted**

Sakura woke up to the buzz of her own alarm clock, and contemplating whether or not to throw it across her room and smash it to little pieces, she figured she'd reach over, press snooze button as hard as she could; drag her ass out of bed, shower and-

"FUCKING SHIT, FUCK, FUCK!"

Sakura staggered back holding her arm, for one thing the water had been too hot, and another she just realized that her cuts and bruises were still healing form yesterday. With a sigh she stepped back into the hot water, this time only hissing when she felt the water hit her cuts and bruises.

Her bones ached, and everything down to her core, she was still sad and lonely, even though it was a new day it felt like everything would replay itself from yesterday, like it usually did.

When she finished doing her stuff she reminded herself that she would have to bring her thinking cap on, Touya had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her moving away, so she would have to find a way o convince him. Either that or find a day that he wasn't home for a few hours, so she could pack… but where would she go?

Money was an issue too…

Frustration opened up again, she would have to find a job if she wanted to get to where she wanted to go, the promises that she had made to Touya she tried hard keeping, but why did she have to keep promises and he didn't?

By the time she finished her thoughts she was all ready walking to school, jumping the fence as she continued to pace, by this time she had to keep all her senses in check, she didn't want to get jumped again.

She noticed Touya crossing the street heading to the house, her spirits lifted slightly, as she raised her hand to wave at him she noticed a car pass the red light and speed up in his direction.

Her heart began to beta faster, "Touya! TOUYA!" She shouted again, and as she reached her hand out to him, it made him turn… effectively distracting him... letting her only brother get hit by that car-

"Sakura are you paying attention?"

Sakura blinked and found herself in the classroom. Looking back and forth from the giggling students next to her, she stood up from her chair, feeling disoriented.

"I have to go to the toilet…" She spoke and walked out of the classroom. "What… happened?" She asked herself, she remembered everything so vividly, the car, her brother, waking up in the morning… how did she get to school? Tears unbeknownst of her began to run down her cheeks, her limbs shaking.

She tried to hold onto her feelings, wiped her tears and noticed the girls that had beat her up yesterday approach her. " Didn't get enough from yesterday?" One asked while the other gave a shrill giggle.

Sakura smiled, anger surfacing, "apparently with that attitude, neither did you." She spoke, the girls mouth turned from a smile to a frown, "How are you!" She shouted reaching to slap her.

'Too slow.' Sakura thought, hitting her face as hard as she could with her fist. She felt a slight crack under her knuckles, a shiver of pleasure run down her spine as she other girl reached to pull her hair.

Sakura didn't care anymore, she hated them, hated everyone, she wanted to kill them, to kill everyone. She wanted everyone to leave her alone, for these crazy idiots to take everything back, and give her back her life.

'Oh god…' She thought as she felt the knife pierce her abdomen, the girl probably had it under that sluttish skirt of hers. To this point Sakura didn't care how badly she was hurt, she reached for the knife, took it out and cut at the girl that had wounded her, catching her arm she twisted it the opposite way effectively breaking it.

Her screamed echoed through the school, teachers came out.

And from that point… everything became a blurr.

When she woke up, she was in a warm bed, a clean bed… she wasn't home. She smelled no smoke or residue of pot, she also didn't feel that Touya was nearby at all. She heard police officers out her door, and when she reached to get up, she felt a strong pain to her side….

'That's right… I was cut.' She thought, a woman dressed in white entered the room, she then found herself attached by many needles and tubes… 'what happened to me?' She thought, she felt her own heart rate on the monitor pick up, 'where am I..'

"Where am I?" She asked frightened, making a move to get up from the hospital bed, " A psychiatric facility." The nurse spoke calmly while Sakura's eyes widened.

"A mad house? But.. I'm not crazy!" She shouted while the nurse punctured one of her tubes, injecting something strange in, She suddenly felt the liquid cold, and spread over her body.

She felt heavy… her words began to slurr, the frantic behavior had stopped. Another woman entered the room, she looked calm and kind, "you'll only be here a little while-"

"Why am I...- " She tried, the woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "you went a little crazy on us for about a week, you didn't know where you were or what you were doing, my thoughts on this was because you had some trauma, what with your brother being involved in such sleazy dealings, I made a decision to keep you here until you wont have anymore of these black outs, they aren't safe for you or the people around you." She spoke with a gentle voice, one that soothed.

"You'll be safe here, and perfectly solitary, you may walk around the facility when you are healed, but you cannot leave the premises, I'm sorry if this ills you, but it must be done until you are healthy again." She said, and added, "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"My loss…?"

"Your brother." She spoke, "I'm truly sorry for your loss, seeing as he was your only family left. It must have been hard watching him die." She said bluntly.

'It wasn't a dream?' She thought, " B-but I thought that was a dream…" She said, tears erupting, the nurse increased the morphine, Sakura sunk in her bed.

She cried a bit more, "My brother…" 'So he did get hit by the…'

"no.."

"no…."

Darkness consumed her once more.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of its characters.**

Miggy Notes: Thank you for all the reviews!

**Progress**

_It's been three days since she's been accepted into the psychiatric ward…there hasn't been any progress. Aside from having her constantly hyped up on meds and anti-depressants, there hasn't been any progress. We know that she has no more immediate family, her mother died around her three years of age. That would explain her tough exterior, since she was raised among men. (Brother and her Father.)_

Yelan-li flipped the page, rubbing her chin while her glasses glistened from the harsh light bulb coming from the lamp. A watt too high from its closeness, she gave a sigh and continued to look over Sakura Kinomoto's file, looking for a clue to help her. She was after all her responsibility now…

_Not only that but her father was murdered not too recently, from local thugs that seemed to live in her area. The police replayed the scene; it seems the father had jumped in front of a gun, taking a shot to the head to save his only daughter. He had been the only form of in-come for the family, so after that incident, the young man had to find a job, having to work for a living and quit high school. _

Yelan-li leaned back on her chair, staring at the ceiling. "She's 17 now, and her brother was around 17 when her father died…" She said to herself, "So, that must have made her around 11 when her father died…" Yelan-li spoke, her eyes widening a little, "she was so young…" Her voice held sadness in it.

_Shortly after that the older member of the family found drugs and how expensive they were, deciding to go into the chain of drug dealing, seeing it was an easy way of earning fast money, he worked to keep both of them alive and healthy. Work demanded a lot of attention from the wrong people, and gangs that were against the users that the people sold the stuff to. So of course there was a war against dealers, one took it upon itself to try and destroy the others regulars, to that the preferences would switch. _

Her brow furrowed.

_As this happened, of course the thugs hired to do the jobs, and the opposing forces would attack things close to the dealers; family, possessions, housing. Anything that would slow down the product distribution, and sadly for Touya, Sakura was the only thing that was worth anything in his possession… so they attacked her with everything they had. _

Yelan-li felt something stir inside of her, 'No wonder she went mad… all this idiocy over such things as money.' She thought as she continued reading.

_Recent events became far too competitive, so they decided to get rid of Touya, Sadly his little sister woke up a bit late for school and witnessed the entire thing. What was strange about it was that when it happened, all she did was look ahead and continue walking; she seemed to snap out of the trance she was in when a teacher asked her if she was well. _

'That was her way of dealing with the trauma?' She thought while she straightened the paper that was going limp in her hand and continued to read.

_Right after that she remembered everything far too quickly and the thugs that had beaten her up the day before had shown their faces once more. Classrooms and neighboring teachers came out and noticed a young girl stab Sakura directly in the gut. The pain and blood loss combined with the stress she was in caused her to black out._

Yelan-li gave a sigh as she finished reading the report that her son had given her. "You've gathered all this from her in just three days?" She asked her son seeing the sure look on his face. He shrugged it off and looked away, "She thinks I want to help her, since she's so weak and everything it's easy to manipulate her." He spoke looking at the saddened look his mother gave him.

"She's a patient Xiao-Lang, you must learn to cooperate with her feelings. " Yelan-li advised him. Syaoran nodded and looked in the opposite direction. "I assume that you flirted all this information out of her? I hope you know that you're doing even more damage to her if she finds out what you're doing." Yelan-li sighed, giving a shameful shake to her son's direction.

Syaoran smirked, "She's a patient with mental problems, what makes you think she'll even notice?" He asked seeing his mother sigh. "She's been through so much Xiao, why would you do this?" Yelan-li asked seeing her sun laugh a bit. "When she comes back to reality she wont remember her feelings for me, since she'll be so ashamed that she was treated in a place like this, I assume she'd just want to forget everything in here, including the people that helped her. " Syaoran spoke, remorse tainting his voice.

"Don't compare your story to the patient." She advised seeing Li straighten slightly. He ran a cold hand through his soft, unruly hair. "I'm not comparing situations, just stating what's going to happen." He spat.

"You are her only friend here. You understand that, right?" She asked seeing him look away, "She's nothing to me-" "But you're everything to her now, all these secrets, and all this paper work was supposed to be confidential. How dare you betray that confidence she had in you?" Yelan-li asked.

"She's never going to find out, and even if she does… what can she do?"

"…"

"I don't care if she hates me, and I could care less if she were to put a restraining order on me."

"You could destroy her if she falls in love with you. Which I doubt hasn't happened already." She spoke, her patience controlled and pressed. "Like I said," He started, getting up from his chair in the conference room they were in. "I don't care."

"Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to her some more."

"…" Yelan-li said nothing and held the file tightly, "Mother if you please, I'd like to have bubblegum-girl's papers back. Would strike a bit weird if she noticed you were walking around with her lover boy's info don't you think?" He asked seeing her eyes dilate.

"You're going to end up falling for one of our patients one day, and you'll see all the pain you cause them when they leave here." Yelan-li said, tossing the papers to him, he caught them, A smug look on his face, "Dream on." He sniggered as he made his way out of the room as well.

-

"Don't you like me anymore Sakura?" Li asked in a soft voice, she looked back at him, her hair nappy and damaged. Ever since she arrived he never once noticed her face. Her smell didn't bother him, seeing how she didn't smell at all, or rather, smelled quite nice. For a patient, that was a bit more than miraculous. "O-of course I like you, Mister Li." She spoke looking down, her clothing stained with food and other drinks that she had spilled over the days of her stay there.

He noticed her pink cheeks, and saw a glimpse of her eyes. They were green, rare for a patient, and he assumed she wasn't bad looking, he didn't see her face, since her hair was a mess, her body mass was undetermined from all the clothing they put on the patients. Though he assumed she was fat, she looked heavy even though she had very thin fingers. 'Disgusting,' He managed, 'Completely repulsive.'

"Then why don't you tell me about this bubblegum? You said I was your best friend right? We're closer than anyone you've ever been closer to?-" "–aside from f-father, and my big brother. " She stuttered, looking to him. He tried hard not to look away. "Of course," He agreed in a slight nod, forcing another one of his fake smiles, "How could I forget." He said touching her hand slightly, he noticed Goosebumps rise and forced not to laugh. _Poor girl will have such a heart break after this._

"When I was younger I use to have a name for sticky and annoying situations." She spoke looking down, rocking herself slightly, running her fingers slightly through her tangled hair. She failed and left it alone, "I called it bubblegum, it was something between me and my family." She said in a smile.

_She's out of her fucking mind._ He thought forcing a thoughtful smile, "How clever." He complimented, causing her to giggle that went an octave too high from her sore throat. She coughed a bit, and he felt himself hold back a laugh. _Pathetic._

"Mister Li, how soon can I go home?" Sakura asked innocently, she was given another pill by him which she took thoughtfully, and drank it with the cup of water that he offered as well. "Not for another few weeks I'm afraid." Li spoke, truly seeming like he cared about what she asked him, and she believed him.

"Li…" She said, he noted this tone. She was going to tell him something endearing, was she going to confess to him? He stood up quickly, it's better to end the session; he didn't want her confessing to him this soon, he still wanted more information from her for the progress to continue. "Well Sakura it was nice talking to you today-"

"Thank you." She said bluntly, it caused Syaoran to stop a little and look at her. He noticed her perfectly shaped brow furrow slightly under all the hair on her face. "People were never this nice; it was a truly nice experience being able to meet someone honest like you." She spoke facing him, "I hope I haven't been too much of a nuisance, and I'm thanking you from the bottom of my heart. I'm very happy to have met you." She spoke seeing him take her hand and smile.

"You're very welcome Sakura."

_Sakura Kinomoto… you are…_

_The most…._

_Pathetic person I've ever attended._

She smiled widely, showing her pearly white teeth, "I'm glad, Mister Li."

_Pft…_

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Fast Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of its characters.**

Miggy Notes: Thank you for all the reviews!

**Fast Recovery**

Yelan-li sat in front of Sakura Kinomoto; she couldn't understand why she never spoke to anyone else but Li. When she asked her questions she wouldn't speak, "Sakura how can you expect to be helped if you won't allow me to help you." Yelan-li pleaded seeing Sakura's head lower.

"I'm perfectly fine; I don't need your help." She spoke seeing Yelan-li straighten her back. "Don't trust Mister Li with everything." Yelan-li spoke. "He'd never trick me." Sakura spat, her anger rising. For some strange reason Li was the only one who could talk to her and she wouldn't blow up, in truth Sakura wasn't a very kind person to any other of the doctors, truth be told she wouldn't attack anyone, but she wouldn't be very courteous either.

"What was your life before this facility, Sakura? Please keep in mind that I'm not here to judge or betray anyone. I like you very much." She said seeing Sakura laugh slightly, "Bubblegum." She said easily, "Silly Bubblegum."

Yelan-li lowered her head. "I see that I'm not getting anywhere with you. Hopefully when Mister Li speaks with you today he'll have interesting news. Since we know you aren't mentally ill, you won't have to stay here much longer. "Yelan-li spoke seeing Sakura still, measure her words, and then simply nod.

When she stood up to leave the room the thoughts that came to Sakura's cheeks made her blush slightly, maybe her and mister Li could go on a date later on? Or she could volunteer and they could help patients together?

As Yelan-li left the room with a sigh, Sakura noticed that she forgot to lock the door. Curiosity spiked Sakura and she easily slipped out from the door and wandered around the grounds. Easily catching sight of Syaoran, she started to walk to him, with a smile on her face.

As she got closer she noticed he was speaking with a girl, one of the family members of one of the patients. She noticed how he acted around her, how both of them laughed. Sakura stood still; He fixed a stay hair from her face.

Sakura blinked noticing the intimacy, and decided to not think much of it until he kissed her cheek ever so slightly when the mother wasn't looking.

"_Li…? Do you have anyone special in your life right now?" Sakura asked while they put together blocks. "No, not really, it's hard for me to get to know people. Honestly you're the only girl I know, Sakura." _

"Bubblegum." She sighed; the hurt glow in her eyes died down and glazed over. "Good thing I didn't get too attached." She spoke and turned to go back to her cell. She decided it was a good time for a shower, and the clothes that this place offered weren't that nice.

She wanted to speak to Yelan-li again, but no sooner did she return to her cell did she find Yelan-li looking over her files. "I see you wandered outside your room finally.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Seems that way..." She tried; maybe she needed to apologize for being so rude? "I'm sorry…" Sakura started a sober expression on her face. "I didn't … well I did but I shouldn't have been so rude to you." She said and gave a bow.

Yelan-li blinked and smiled. "He is my son you know." Yelan-li added seeing Sakura blink and turn to him, "He's a very arrogant boy. You're going to be released in a week with the information you were going to give us. It baffles me that with everything that happened you haven't gone crazy." She spoke.

Sakura said nothing and cleaned the hair out of her face. "I did go crazy, when I saw what happened to my father. My body deals with things a different way, but even with that, I really don't have anything anymore, cept for Tomoyo, but I don't want to bother her with all of this..." She spoke looking away.

"I misjudge people… I thought that your son was someone I could trust. "She spoke seeing Yelan-li frown slightly. "I'm going to hurt him as well, I hope you know this." She spoke.

Yelan-li sighed and nodded, "An eye for an eye." She agreed as she got up. "You can come and live with me after all this mess is done with if you like." She spoke seeing Sakura blink to her and smile. "That's a very kind offer." She added, "I have nothing else to go to, I'd be happy to accept it." Sakura said in a bow.

As she took her towel and walked to the bathroom, she noticed the other girls there walking around, silently, some twitch back and forth. With a sigh she hurried to the bathroom and took her shower. Her side still hurt slightly from the healing wound that was inflicted.

She combed her hair and put on her clothes once more, after her shower. The hair was out of her face, she didn't feel so dirty anymore. They had weight training there, Sakura felt that her wound would not open, and she decided to cancel every chat she had with Li, and jealousy was an ugly thing.

With a sigh she continued on her way. She noticed as he walked by with his arm around another girl, a _different_ girl. He didn't recognize her, so when she pulled her foot out to trip him, and he looked to her with an angry face, she simply smiled.

"What do you think you're doing wench? I should have you locked up." He snarled through clenched teeth.

Sakura smiled, causing his angry snarl to turn normal,

"Bubblegum, Mister Li, Fucking bubblegum."

_What...Sakura?_

With that she left him standing there, and indeed, some good hard exercise was in order.

Syaoran quickly moved and walked to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, she froze and glared to him, "Don't' touch me, I hate touching." She said angrily. "But you don't care if I touch you."

"I also said I don't like liars, Li. Apparently you fit everything I hated about people. Deceitful, back-stabbing, and everything right under it. "He blinked seeing her looks.

Then he smiled, "You also know that I don't care what you think about me, you're just a silly little patient-"

**POW!**

Syaoran fell back, his jaw hurting like nothing else while he looked at Sakura in disbelief. "The feeling is mutual; you think that life isn't hard? Little rich boys like you think they know everything about life just because your wallet is full. "She spoke and straightened her back.

"Well, you're in luck, _Mister Li._" She added in a small bow, "You see, I've been backstabbed so much that when it does happen I lose the ability to feel anything but hate for that person. " She spoke and turned to go to the weight room, "I expect you to realize that even if you don't care about anything I'll do from now on, even if you didn't before. I'm going to make your life a living hell." She said with a little tune in her voice.

"I hate liars." She said seeing him get up and start to walk away, when he turned back to see what she was doing, he was greeted by an image of her just standing there, flipping him off. He stopped in disbelief, her posture; everything about her had turned rebellious.

Then with a slender movement, she turned and walked to her destination.

_Sakura…._ He thought in disbelief seeing her walk off.

_I'll show you Mister Li… I'll show you how worthless you are. _She thought with a smile. _I'll show you how much I hate Liars._

**To Be Continued**


	5. Devious Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or any of its characters.**

Miggy Notes: hey all:D thanks for the reviews!!!! This one is short for a reason, but the next one shall be uber long, and one of the reasons why I put this as a rated M! So just a warning ahead, Skip the next chapter if you don't like **_sexual content_. I WARNED YOU A CHAPTER AHEAD, SO DON'T COMPLAIN! :O**

**Devious Plans**

_It had been a week_, Sakura thought while she moved her body in a circular motion; she noticed that the patients there looked at her fascinated as she danced. Sakura had been very athletic in her younger years, and forced to become athletic now, since she had to learn how to run fast and punch hard.

_So far Li has tried every approach he could think of. I guess it's harder to manipulate someone once they know you're full of shit._ She thought and did a savage turn in the air, landing it gracefully with solid feet.

"Why do you keep evading me?" He spoke walking into the dance room. Sakura stopped and didn't look at him. "You're interrupting my session." Sakura said in a deathly calm voice.

"All you're doing is flailing around like a fish; I hardly think that is anything close to dancing." He spoke in an angry tone, she smiled, and she knew she was pushing his buttons again. "Why do you keep bothering me, _Mister Li_. could it be that you've developed a secret crush on me?" She asked while she hummed out the music he had turned off, she continued dancing.

He quickly became irritated and incredibly red. "How could I like a crazy wench like you!?" He asked in a harsh-angry whisper seeing her turn to him; reach her arms out to him. "Dance with me." It was more of an order.

He was about to push away but the supervisor had walked in.

"I'll make you pay for this. " He said to her through gritted teeth. When she felt his arms surround her waist, she noticed the expression in his face change. "…you're… tiny." He said with-out thinking, fingering the fabric on her shirt.

She felt her cheeks burn, her head lowered. "Don't you dare fantasize," She warned him while he suddenly held her closer; she blinked looking up at him, her face beet red. She felt herself laugh seeing his face as well, "tomato."

"SHUT UP!"

He quickly let go of her and stomped out of the room, "Seems that he likes you a bit." Yelan-li spoke in amusement. "I doubt such a thing, especially form a boy like him." She said and looked up to Yelan-li, "I didn't know he was a year older than I was." She added seeing Yelan-li smile. "He's a smart boy."

"Least he has that."

"He has more, you've noticed."

"Yeah," Sakura said in a smile, "He's an attractive, smart, manipulative, overbearing-impossibly unbearable asswhole!" She shouted. Yelan-li jittered slightly when a nurse stopped and asked if it was fine for her to be out and about, "she has… Tourette syndrome." Yelan-li lied, "she's fine."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "Riot miss Li, complete riot."

Yelan-li smacked her lips at Sakura, an annoyed expression on her face. "You should act a bit more like a lady; didn't your mother teach you better?"

"You've read my file woman." Sakura spoke, faking a hurt expression on her face that Yelan-li took seriously, "**Oh!** I-I'm sorry!" She said almost immediately. Sakura laughed, "_You are forgiven_." She said it all too quickly.

"You annoy even _me_ sometimes child. " Yelan-li spoke, seeing Sakura giggle and hug her, "I trust you Miss Yelan-li. I feel that I don't have to lie to get your attention, not that I lie to get attention." Sakura said quickly, Yelan-li smiled and pet her head. "As soon as I get you out of here and living with me, I'm thinking about hiring you as a part time worker here while you go to school, you know, to get you started on a new leaf."

"Maybe," Sakura said in a smile while she released Yelan-li. "Does your son live with you?" She asked seeing Yelan-li's expression sadden, "No of course he doesn't. He lives in an apartment far from the house, seems that he doesn't like to keep close to the family, even though he listens to the rules we give him, he's always one for finding loop holes." She said and sighed looking up.

Sakura gave her a wicked smile, "You know miss, technically he still lives under your rules since he is using your money for the time being until he comes into his own inheritance right?" She asked seeing Yelan-li blink. "You did you know about the-"

"You know one rich family, you've seem 'em all." Sakura said easily, meaning Tomoyo. "Oh… well what do you propose?" Yelan-li asked seeing Sakura laugh and whisper in her ear, Yelan-li felt her eyes widen.

"No…" She said in a more disbelieving voice than a rejection, her face brightened. "B-but I thought you hated him!"

"I do, this is one way of punishment to him." She said in a smile, "And that way I can make sure he stays in line and visits regularly." She added in a nod.

Yelan-li smiled, "you're with a girl."

"So, is that a yes to me moving in with him?"

"Deal."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
